


December 2nd

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Liv travels home to Central City...
Relationships: HD Ramon/Liv Harper
Series: Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	December 2nd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/gifts).



> For Kayla, because she inspired this fic with a Liv & HD aesthetic

No one has ever mentioned it before, because it's an insane idea to begin with, but working in the Star City Mayor's office and then taking a 4 hour train ride home to Central City? Super insane, super stressful, and not recommended.

But what else could Liv do? She lived in Star City AND Central City, she'd sleep wherever HD was and unfortunately he was in Central City helping Team Flash with something this weekend. Usually they would be in Star City until Liv got some time off, that was the plan at least. They were supposed to stay in Star City until Christmas vacation and then they'd go to Central City until January.

Yeah, she could skip the train ride and just sleep in the Star City apartment tonight, but all of her things were in Central City....HD was in Central City.

So, she sat in the train station, waiting for her train. People would come and go, buy tickets and meet up with loved ones, take their luggage, leave their luggage behind.... It was an endless cycle of people that Liv sees often around the city, and some people she never sees. They must be from out of town, visiting loved ones for the holidays. It gave Liv a warm feeling inside, knowing she would soon be seeing the person she loves.

If her train would ever arrive.

An hour passed before her train finally showed up, she checked the time on her watch as she sat down in a seat. It was almost 7. It would probably be midnight before she got home, but at least she gets to wake up and do it again in the morning. That will be fun. She sighed, laying her head on the back of the seat. 4 hours until she's home. She should just stay. But she was on the train, there wasn't any turning around now.

Hour one passed quickly, she spent the time catching up on social media after being at work all day. Hour two went by a little slower, she was scrolling through the same things she had already seen. Hour three was even slower than hour two, she spent it texting Ada, who was, for some reason, still awake at this hour. Hour four was the worst. She was so close to being home, she could almost see her feel her bed. She loved HD, but after a long day at work, a late train, and this cold weather? She wanted nothing more than sleep.

Once the train finally arrived in Central City and Liv exited it with no issues, she had to get a taxi back to her apartment. She could probably call HD, but he's probably had a long day too. He was helping Team Flash with some meta that was causing problems in the city, he was so busy that he never even texted her. Not in the morning after she left, not at lunch, not at clock-out time. She would be worried if he wasn't so damn hard to get rid of.

It was 12:34 when she finally made it to her apartment door. She was tired and only wanted sleep. She dug in her purse and pulled out the apartment keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. The apartment was dark and cold, like no one had been in it all day. Made sense, she was out of the city and HD was at Star Labs. Still, he has to be home by now, right?

She turned on the light by the door, flipping on the living room and kitchen lights. There was no sign of HD anywhere. Now should be when she starts to worry. She pulled out her phone as she shut the apartment door, clicking on HD's name in her contact list.

"Hello?" He answered almost immediately.

"Where are you?" She asked, sitting her purse down on the coffee table.

"Home?"

Liv looked around the empty living room. "I'm home, you're not here."

HD was quiet for a minute. "Oh god, I'm invisible." He finally replied.

"Dante, where are you?" Liv asked, getting restless. She was tired and didn't feel like playing this game tonight.

"I'm home!" He repeated.

"No-" As the words left her mouth she saw the bedroom light turn on and the door open. "You bitch."

HD poked his head out from behind the door, phone still to his ear. "You're ruining everything." He said before shutting the door and turning the light off again.

Liv raised an eyebrow, hanging up the call and tossing her phone onto the couch as she walked towards the bedroom. "Dante, this isn't funny." She said, opening up the bedroom door.

When she looked inside there was an electric candle sitting in front of HD on the bed, a bag of Big Belly Burger and a small box on both sides of it. Liv looked at the display then at HD. "What are you doing?"

HD looked at the candle. "We live in an apartment...I didn't know when you were getting home..." He reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand to make the room a little brighter. "It's shit though, it hardly does anything." He picked up the candle and tossed it to the other side of the bedroom.

Liv made her way over to the bed and sat down across from HD. "What's all this?"

He looked at her, then down at the the remaining two things, then back up at her. "A really bad idea, probably." He picked up the bag of Big Belly Burger and sat it to the side, then picked up the small box. "You've been at work all day, I had this whole thing planned but it's...it's dumb." 

Liv raised her brow at him, shifting her position on the bed so her legs were stretched. "D..."

He opened up the small box, revealing a small paper ring. "It's not a lot...But I did spend all day trying to make it." He picked it up out of the box and held it closer to Liv. "Then I realized I didn't like the color, I chose white paper...I thought a red would be more suiting-"

"Dante-"

"It took me hours, Caity came over to help-"

"Dante-"

"But I wanted it to be special and I wanted you to like it-"

"Harrison!" She grabbed his hands and put them down. "What is this?" She let go of his hands, trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

HD let out a long breath of air, slowly picking back up the hand that held the ring. "We've been together for years....Like....years." He looked at the ring, then back at Liv. "We live together in two apartments....We have a dog....I want to make things official."

Liv looked at the small ring, "Official?" She asked, the smile she tried to hide earlier was creeping it's way back onto her face.

"Will you marry me?" 

Liv has seen HD go up against dozens of metahumans, she's watched him watch his sister fight metahumans, she's watched him in some very scary situations, but this. This moment was the most terrified she's ever seen him.

"I know it's not much, It's not a real ring-" 

Before he could finish, Liv was already kissing him. She pulled away after a second and gave him a smile. "It's perfect."

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded, holding out her hand so HD could slide on the ring. She looked down at the ring on her hand, then moved her gaze to the bag of food. "Is that fresh?"

HD looked over at the bag of food and nodded. "Caity tracked the train, she knew when it was gonna show up so I went out and got food." He looked back over at Liv. "It was a tight race, luckily I won. You were right behind me."

Liv laughed, laying down on the bed, reaching for the bag of food. "I didn't wanna go to work tomorrow...." She looked over at HD. "I have an excuse not to now."

"It's just Oliver and Rene, they would've given you a day off anyway." HD said, laying down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah...But now we get a congratulations and not soup."

"Why would we get soup?"

"I was gonna tell them I was sick."

"We can still get soup."

Liv looked over at HD and shook her head. "I'll make you soup."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> 2 days down, so many more to go....See you tomorrow?


End file.
